Bulbosa
Bulbosa is a character in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. He is the chief of the Police Force, and, thus, the boss of Syd and Chaz. He assisted the rest of the police force during both theft attempts of the Sacred Gems before getting absorbed into the Jellyfish military along with the rest of the police force. History Gravity Rush Bulbosa first appeared in the wake of the theft by Alias of Auldnoir's Sacred Gem. He immediately suspected Kat of being implicated in the crime and wanted her transported back to the police station for interrogation or arrest, but he let her go after being much convinced from Chaz, Syd, and some civilians. Later, he assisted Syd, Chaz, and Kat when they all attempted to lure out Alias with another fake gem at Endestria, while the non-elite police soldiers acted as bait. However, he along with the rest of the police force ultimately failed to keep the gem safe. Gravity Rush 2 Bulbosa is still the chief of police, now donning a more professional looking brown suit; however, he did not have much involvement in the main plot. After the attack by the Rebels at the inauguration ceremony, he requested for Kat's help in watching over an orphaned little girl (who was in his custody), temporarily, so that he could take care of some business at the police station, since she was too afraid of other police officers. He was last seen in the epilogue, when he encouraged Raven to have some time to herself, as he believed that she should not have to fight crime for her whole life. Relationships Syd While he is aware of Syd's clumsiness, he still respects Syd as an officer, which was perhaps best demonstrated when he was among the multiple in the police force who was supportive of his fake sacred gem plan to lure out Alias. Chaz As Chaz's boss, Bulbosa's relationship with him is strictly professional. Due to Chaz's tendency to be defeatist in the face of potential failure, he does his best to reassure Chaz that it is not his fault and encourages him to perform to the best of his abilities. Kat Initially, Bulbosa is very dismissive towards Kat, immediately suspecting her of being an accessory to Alias. It takes a few bystanders to convince him to accept her. When Syd hatches the Fake Gem plan the second time however, he acknowledges Kat's usefulness and welcomes her help with open arms. Bulbosa is also one of the first people in Hekseville to welcome Kat back after her three year absence. Raven The two characters only interact with each other once, so the extent of their relationship is not clear. Along with Chaz, he acknowledges the work she has done ever since Kat disappeared and convinces her to have a night to herself, believing that she doesn't need to spend her whole life fighting crime. Appearances * Home Sweet Home (mentioned) * The Hekseville Phantom * Letting Old Ghosts Die * An Unguarded Moment (briefly) * Swallow in the Mirror * Training Day II Gallery bulbosa.png|Bulbosa's dialogue portrait in Gravity Rush 2. References Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Police Force Category:Jellyfish